Understanding Choices
by Rose Fire2
Summary: Yusuke learns how Kurama and Hiei got together. Rated R for language, slight violence, and other things. R&R!!!


I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

"Watch out Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled to the youko who was dodging an attack made from another powerful demon. The fox jumped out of the way just in time and landed safely next to the carrot top.

"Thank you Kuwabara. I didn't see it coming." Kurama praised the tall teen. Kuwabara nodded and sliced a youkai with his spirit sword while Yusuke ran up with communication mirror.

"I think we killed them all." Hiei jumped behind his red haired fox and placed his sword in its sheath.

"We got them all Koenma. Can we go home now? I dead tired…" Kuwabara asked anxiously.

"You may go if you want to. I'll open a portal to the Ningenkai for you." An opening grew about five feet away from the group and they jumped through. They then landed just outside Genkai's and decided to break up for the night.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm beat." The spirit sword wielding ningen called to the others. Yusuke and Kurama waved to the teen and walked towards the temple with Hiei. Kurama smiled gently at Hiei.

"That's it! HOW LONG!?" Yusuke screamed at his two team mates.

"How long what, Yusuke?" Kurama spoke calmly to his friend.

"Don't be stupid with me Kurama! I know what's up now!" The boy yelled again. Hiei glared at Yusuke but kept his mouth shut. Kurama looked at raven haired friend amusedly.

"Why don't you tell us what you know? It'll be much easier that way." Kurama suggested.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! I've been watching you give silent hints that you like each other for a long time now and you're not even together?! What do I have to do to get you guys hooked up?!" The teen stared at the sky screaming at the top of his lungs.

"A year and a half." Hiei said softly.

"What?" The detective asked the shorter man.

"Kurama and I have been together for a year and a half. So stop complaining and shut up." Hiei explained in his usual demeanor.

"Really? That long? And I didn't notice?" Yusuke questioned Kurama.

"Yes. Ever since I was kidnapped and Hiei saved me." Hiei stood with a light blush on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Yusuke and his friends sat on the floor of Genkai's temple.

"Well, we wanted to keep this a secret for awhile. And…" Kurama trailed off.

"The idiot Kuwabara hates this kind of relationship. We figured that even though he was nice to us he would give us shit all he time." Hiei finished for Kurama.

"Oh yeah. He would give you guys hell." Yusuke then smiled to himself. "Damn I'm dumb."

"Not dumb, just uninformed." Kurama pointed out. A shadowed figure stood outside the door, listening to every word spoken between them.

"Could you tell what happened? I'd like to know how my two buddies became…more." The spirit gun boy asked. Kurama looked to Hiei with questionable eyes.

"He'll find out eventually." Hiei said matter-of-factly.

"Well…try not to interrupt. It's a long story. It all started about a year and a half ago…"

Kurama sat at his desk, finishing some make-up work from his missed days. He had just been on a mission with Hiei to retrieve a stolen item from Koenma. The demon which had taken the item had escaped with revenge in his eyes. The redhead didn't want to worry himself over the demon and kept his mind on alert for anything…disruptive. He had been working hard for the next hour before he felt someone's ki. He closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Hiei…' Kurama thought with a contented sigh. He had been in love with the grumpy fire youkai for years now and wanted to become something more.

"Kurama…" The deep and solemn voice spoke from behind him. "Can I stay here tonight? Its going to rain and I don't like being wet." Kurama smiled and his best friend.

"I told before that you could stay here whenever you like. Just tell me and your welcome here." The emerald eyed teen spoke with ease, even though his heart was racing at the prospect that Hiei would be sleeping next to him. Hiei gave his trademark 'Hn.' and took off his boots. He then took off his cloak and laid on the bed. Kurama had finished his homework five minutes later and joined his demon companion on the bed. Hiei was on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling when he felt the bed shift from the body climbing into it.

'I can't feel anything for the fox. It's not my style. I hate everyone.' Hiei thought to himself bitterly. 'Everyone but him.' Yukina was an exception because of the family bond, but Kurama was different.

"Hiei…will you be here when I wake up?" An alto voice asked. Hiei turned his head and looked at the fox demon closely.

"Perhaps. If it's not raining then I'll leave." Kurama was saddened but tired not to let it show on his face. "Unless you want me to stay?" The black haired demon questioned.

"I'd like that." Kurama feel asleep then, dreaming of his fire demon kissing him softly, whispering sweet words of love in his ear. Hiei glanced at the youko with a slight smile.

'This could be my only chance to touch him. It can't hurt…' Hiei turned over and leaned towards Kurama's face. 'It's now or never.' His lips gently brushed Kurama's. The warmth flowed through the simple gesture and into each others bodies. Kurama moaned a bit and Hiei lay down quickly, hoping to avoid any confrontation. Kurama slept on, unaware of Hiei's tenderness. The fire youkai again leaned over and whispered into the crimson haired teens ear, "I love you." Hiei stroked Kurama's hair and then lay to sleep on the futon.

Morning came slowly for the two demons. Kurama was first to rise from bed. He glanced over to see Hiei sleeping peacefully on his bed. 'He looks so innocent. I wonder if that dream meant anything?' The youko thought about the previous night and the strange yet wonderful dream he had. 'I doubt Hiei would ever say he loved me. And he would never kiss me.' He concluded. 'It must be wishful thinking.'

"Kurama…what time is it?" A sleepy voiced asked. Kurama looked at his clock and his eyes widened.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" He called to himself more than his friend. Hiei looked up and blushed as he saw Kurama changing his clothes rather quickly, and he looked away.

"I could take you. I'd get there in the blink of an eye." Hiei slapped himself mentally for being so kind.

"Would you? Really?" The school boy asked eagerly.

"I suppose I could." Came the reply. Kurama had to control his urge to hug Hiei then. After finishing dressing, he began to pack his books and work. Hiei just put on his boots and cloak.

"You missed a button." Hiei told the fox, but was on deaf ears. He walked over and held the teen still. He then fixed the button and looked up at the youko. A light blush fell over each of their cheeks as they leaned closer.

"Shuuichi! Are you coming?" Shiori called for her son. The broke away, embarrassed.

"Yes mother! I'll be leaving now!" Kurama glanced at Hiei with a small smile.

"I'll meet you outside." Hiei flickered out the room and landed in the yard next to his tree. He waited a moment before Kurama came into view. When he did Hiei picked him up and disappeared. They then arrived only in seconds, giving Kurama enough time to get to class. He put the teen down and leaned against a tree.

"Thanks a lot Hiei. Can we talk later? It's really important." The Jagan wielding demon stared into Kurama's eyes.

"Sure. I'm not busy. Since Mukuro has a new hire, I have time to do anything now." The redhead smiled.

"I'll meet you in the park after school then. Bye." Kurama left Hiei to sit and ponder what the fox had to say to him.

Kurama was confused. He felt a strange ki all day and didn't know what to make of it. But he had school to worry about right now. But school and weird energies weren't the real problem. 'Hiei.' Kurama was mentally kicking himself all day because he asked the object of his desire to meet him at the park. 'What was I thinking? I can't tell him that I love him. But, why did he look at me like he did earlier?' The fox remembered Hiei' expression when they stared into each others eyes right before school. Kurama shook his head to clear any thoughts of Hiei. Not that it helped.

An hour later school was let out for lunch and the youko sat under his favorite tree, which was secluded behind the school, to eat. It wasn't until a figure stood behind him that he noticed anything strange.

"Hello Kurama." A deep and angry voice spoke. Kurama dropped a seed to the ground and then turned around. He was knocked unconscious. "Now you're all mine youko. Revenge is sweet!" A menacing laugher was heard before complete silence.

"Kurama!" Hiei woke from a rather unpleasant dream when he felt the demons energy disappear. He jumped to Kurama's school and scanned for the fox with his Jagan. 'Dammit. Where is he?' He looked from tree tops for the red head but found no trace of him. 'Wait! Over there!' He felt a small amount of the youko's spirit energy near a tree. He jumped down to where the ki was coming from. A small flower was in bloom and gave off an alarming smell. 'He is in trouble!' Hiei jumped up and went to find a way to Koenma's office.

The 'young' ruler of the Reikai sat at his desk. Piles of paperwork sat in front of the prince. George stood next to him trying to file out important and unimportant files.

"KOENMA!" Hiei yelled while busting open a door. The prince fell out of his seat from surprise.

"Ahh! What's is it?!" Koenma asked while getting back into his seat.

"Kurama's been abducted! We have to find him NOW!" The fire youkai alerted the prince of hell.

"OK. Calm down. We'll find hi…if I didn't know any better I'd say you've got feelings for him." Koenma said slyly.

"We don't have time for that right now!" Hiei didn't want to discuss personal issues with the toddler.

"Right. Now lets see here…ah. Here we go. I have files of every demon in the human world." The ruler pulled out a file. "In here is a sample of their ki signatures. Tell me if any seem familiar." Hiei scanned every file before coming across a demon he recognized.

"Dammit." He spoke with pain showing in his voice. "Kurama would never survive him…" Hiei stared blankly at the paper before him.

"Who is it?" The prince asked with concern.

"Vice. The demon that got away from us before. He's going to torture and then kill Kurama…" If Hiei wasn't good at concealing his emotions he would be crying right now. 'Fox…'

"Well Hiei, I'm calling Yusuke and Kuwabara…"

"No." Hiei interrupted.

"What? Why not?" The prince of death was startled.

"I'm going alone. The more people going, the less of a chance the Kurama will live. This demon uses others against you." Koenma thought about this for a moment and agreed.

"Fine. But you have to call me if you need any assistance. I mean it Hiei." The toddler gave Hiei a mirror and demon compass made for finding Vice and the youko.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Hiei then disappeared to search for his fox. 'When this is over, Kurama will know how I feel.'

"Wake up my pretty fox." A vile sound made its way to Kurama's ears. He opened his green eyes slowly and tried to adjust to the dark environment around him.

"What do you want Vice?" The fox tried to sit up but was pushed down by slimy claws.

"I want you to feel pain. The worst pain imaginable." The creature stared at Kurama with lust in his eyes.

"You don't mean…" The youko swallowed hard at the realization that Vice was going to,

"Rape you dead. Yes. I want you to feel the pain only your heart can give." The demon turned on the light and revealed his large form. Kurama's eyes widened. The demon was almost ten feet tall with slimy green skin and the most horrible expression on his face. "I'm afraid any help for you won't come in time." The youko gasped when his shirt was ripped from his body. The demon sucked his sweating neck and trailed down to his chest. "Sorry red. But you're going to die after a few good fucks." Vice then began to suck on Kurama's nipples. Kurama groaned in agony and he tried to pull his offender away but he noticed that he was tied up.

"N-no. St-op it…" He pleaded but was ignored. The demon continued his torture until a siren was heard.

"Intruder alert sir. A demon has entered the area and is attempting to enter the hideout." Vice moved away from the fox and growled.

"Couldn't he wait till I've had my with him? Dammit!"

Hiei moved quickly through the forest. He had been following Vice's ki for five hours now and still nothing. 'Damn. Where is that fucking bastard?' Hiei looked down at the compass and saw Vice's energy was getting closer. 'I found you bastard.' He flitted towards a cave and entered it with ease. 'Kurama, I'm coming.'

"Vice! Get out here! I know you're there!" Hiei yelled into the dark cave.

"Ah yes. The little one. I figured you'd be here." Vice's slimy voice said from all directions. Lights flashed and Hiei saw Kurama in the demons slimy grip. Vice began to kiss Kurama wherever he could. He touched his body in various places and received a very pissed reaction from Hiei.

"Put him down fucker!" Hiei barked at the molester only to watch his fox being stroked by those claws.

"Why not?" Vice then threw Kurama across the room, knocking him unconscious and on the edge of a cliff. An orange light came from below the cliff.

"Down there is lava. One wrong move and he'll fall to his death." Hiei watched Kurama's body, hoping he would move or anything. "You ruined my fun ya know. I as just about to fuck him silly until you showed up and stopped me. Lets fight!" Vice charged Hiei but missed by a long shot.

"I'm too fast for you. Kurama was easy to control because you tie him up and knock him out. I'm not easy. And you, will die." Hiei pulled out his katana and began to slice the demon into small pieces.

"You haven't won yet Hiei!" ice threw hundreds of energy balls and the youkai. Hiei managed to dodge most of the blasts while slicing the demon.

"DIE!" Vice threw a final ball of energy right at Kurama's waking form before collapsing.

"What…? AHH!"

"KURAMA!" Hiei watched as the foxes body fell off the edge and into the lava below. The ties around Kurama's body burned off as he approached the magma. Fortunately some rock stuck out and Kurama managed to land hard on the surface. He could feel blood ooze from his body and could do nothing to stop it. "Kurama!?" Hiei jumped down and landed next to the injured youko.

"Hi-ei…" Kurama smiled a bit until his eyes closed and he blacked out again. The blood loss as to great and Kurama had little time left.

"Fox…wake up. Please fox…don't leave me…" Hiei hugged Kurama to his chest and began to pour his ki into him. "Kurama…"

Eyes opened to a white ceiling fan and a smiling mother. Shiori walked over to her son and hugged him gently.

"How do you feel Shuuichi?" She asked him kindly.

"I'm fine mother. Just a little sore." As happy as Kurama was to see his mother, he wanted to see the fire demon more. "Where's Hiei?"

"He didn't want top bother you while you recovered. He said he would see you when you can leave to hospital." Shiori explained to him. "I want you to rest now. The more you sleep, the quicker you leave dear. I'll come to see you tomorrow." She kissed his forehead and left the room. Kurama sat up for awhile, thinking of Hiei.

Morning came slowly and the doctors said that Kurama was well enough to go home. Only some stitches and scars but nothing to extreme for the youko. His demon strength would return and he could heal faster. Kurama and Shiori arrived to their home after a ten minute drive.

"I want you to go upstairs and rest. I'll let you be for awhile." Kurama nodded and went into his room. He locked his door and laid down on his bed.

"I see you're feeling better." A deep voice surrounded Kurama. The fox smiled and sat up.

"Yes. Thank you Hiei. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." He shuddered fro a moment, remembering what the demon was going to do to him. Hiei walked over and sat beside him on the futon.

"I would never have let him do that to you Kurama. You mean so much to me…" Hiei trailed off and looked down at his feet. "If he had I would've ripped out his spleen and…"

"I love you." Kurama spoke in whisper. Hiei's head shot up and he stared at the youko.

"What?" His voice squeaked out.

"I love you Hiei." Kurama smiled sadly and tear ran down his soft cheek. "I know you don't return my feelings but I just wanted you to know."

"Kurama…why do you think that?" Hiei stared at the red head in disbelief.

"You hate everyone but Yukina and I know that…"

"I love you too." Kurama's eyes widened and he hugged the fire demon close to his body. He began to cry happy tears.

"Oh Hiei…I've wanted to hear you say that for such a long time." Hiei lifted Kurama's face from his shoulder and whipped the tears away with his thumbs. He leaned down and kissed Kurama's lips softly. Both demons eyes closed, Kurama kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth to explore forbidden territory. He gently touched Hiei's lips with his tongue and Hiei opened his mouth for him. Their tongues danced between each others mouths, tasting, touching wherever they could. Hands roamed bodies as the kissed deepened. The broke away only for air and then dove in for seconds…

"And that's what happened." Kurama and Hiei finished their tale and Yusuke stared at them with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys! That's so sweet it sickens me!" The raven haired teen told them.

"Thanks…I think." Kurama said back. He then turned when a soft crying was heard from outside.

"Oh guys! That was soo beautiful!" Kuwabara cried at the story.

"I thought you went home?" Yusuke said.

"I was going to but you guys were being loud and secretive. I had to get in on it." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. "Don't worry guys. I'm not gonna give you hell about being gay. You're my friends and that's what we do." Kuwabara nodded to himself. Kurama smiled while Hiei 'Hn.'-ed

"I think it's time we head home. We'll see you later." Kurama politely spoke for himself and Hiei as they left the temple and headed home. Hiei picked Kurama up and flitted to their apartment. They got inside and sat on their futon.

"You left some parts out fox." Hiei noted that the story was incomplete.

"Well, Yusuke didn't need to know everything that Vice did to me. And also what we did after kissing." Kurama giggled a bit and placed an arm around Hiei. The fire youkai looked up at his lover and pushed him against the bed.

"I guess that wasn't too important to know." Hiei leaned down and kissed his lover passionately. Kurama responded happily and placed his arms around Hiei.

"Why don't you show what happened that night?" Kurama questioned.

"I think I will fox." Resuming their kissing they made love all night long under the moonlight.

Review please!!


End file.
